mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalorian Mining Operations
TOP SECRET REPUBLIC CUSTOMS REPORT ON BURN SKIRATA AND ILLEGAL MINING OPERATIONS ON REPUBLIC SPACE- NO AUTHORIZATION OR PERMITS. WE SENT A SPY AND THIS IS THE HOLORECORDING OF HIS VOICE WE HAVE: The Mandalorians under Burn Skirata started mining a powerful ore that charged blaster canons on an asteroid in Republic territory. Arrival Two Mandalorian scouts arrived on planet and noted a few Weequay pirates and reported it to base. Shortly after, 2 RDV's were deployed attached to The Liberty and then detached and quickly released 12 Mandalorians along with Burn Skirata who slammed the door of his RDV shut and yelled Rain!. 6 Mandalorians put on their helmets and one ran up to the pirates and demanded they leave. Burn, not wanting to give them the chance and craving a good fight blasted 3 of them which caused a firefight. Burn marked 8 Mandalorians out of the 12 that were shot down. A Mandalorian complained to Burn about how that was not needed and Burn told him to be quiet. The Mandalorians stole all ore and moved to the next part. South Planet The rain increased and Burn with only 6 Mandalorians came out, weapons loaded. They set up a small crane and pulled out a lot of ore and brought it down in boxes on to the tank. There was a small mutiny with a Mereel and Burn blasted them and buried them there. Burn then had the ore brought back to Mandalore as The Liberty landed again. Battle of Yusha 2 Mandalorian scouts set out and were shocked to see 600 Death Watch men coming. The scouts ran back to base and Burn wanted to intercept them first with a powerful ambush. Burn drove 2 RDVs up to the side and had 7 men bring out a few sand bags for cover. 430 Mandalorians were behind them, including Burn and a sergeant. The Death Watch were surprised when they came down hill but quickly adapted and 30, 40 or 50 took airborne and the commander of the entire Mandalorian RDV fleet ordered the pilots to charge weapons fully and fire. Soon, huge blast bolts the size of 2 doors in width opened fire on the flying Death Watch killing all but 3 who landed on the roof and used wrist fusion cutters and probs to cut through the Beskar after blasting it about 70 times to weaken it. The Death Watch got in and slammed the officer to the wall and killed him and engaged the other Mandalorians inside in combat losing only one member and killing 2 enemies. Death Watch then took control of the tank, fired on its partner and disabled it. Burn and his men were forced to retreat East as a flanking maneuver started to surround him. The Death Watch, now only about 300 in number from the work of the tanks and excellent skills of Burn's Mandalorian SAS. The Mandalorians were surrounded and fought the Death Watch until only 120 remained and flew off, a final retreat by the looks of it. The tank, hijacked then came rolling down and managed to take out a half of Burn's men almost before they had time to react. Burn then led his men in a charge. The Death Watch who had fell back returned and assisted the Tank. They fired many rpgs and grenades but Burn's SAS returned missiles and mortars creating a truly perilous fight even blasting the tank in half. Burn's men advanced quickly as the tank fell and killed the Death Watch but now only having 97 men left and Zade's ship came, based kind of off Burn's ship and only created to assist when The Liberty wasn't able to be reached or too recognizable according to my spying. Wait...I hear noise...Burn is out of sight......theres something behind me... *Burn's Westar pistols are heard then only silence* COMPUTER VOICE: RECORDING END.